vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
SeeU/Original songs list
Demo Songs ;Korean Demo Songs *Run *Never Let You Go - Remix *Shining Star *I=Fantasy *Umbrella *I=Fantasy (breathing effect) *Mission (Korean version) ;Japanese Demo Songs *願いを込めて *明日を向いて *Mission (Japanese version) *ITA-BASAMI *神話色のミステリイ - SeeU, Tone Rion Original Songs # *θ : Theta - SeeU *100 Million Down From the Sky (하늘에서 내리는 1억개의 욕) - SeeU *111111 - SeeU *2011+1 - SeeU *4U - SeeU A *A Lone Girl Remaining in the World (세계에 홀로 남은 소녀) - SeeU *A Midsummer Night's Dream - SeeU *A Song of a Certain Girl - SeeU *Acappellacadabra - SeeU *Aggressive Mind Preview - SeeU *A.I - SeeU *All of Love (사랑 모두) - SeeU *All Mine - SeeU *All You - SeeU *Alone - SeeU *Always - SeeU *Anthropophobia - SeeU *Approval (승인) - SeeU, Vora *Arirang (아리랑) - SeeU *アメアラレフル - SeeU *A Song of a Certain Girl (어떤 소녀의 노래) - SeeU *ASTEROiD - SeeU & Hatsune Miku *August 30 (8월 30일) - SeeU B *B's monologue (B의 독백) - SeeU *Bar Bar Bar (Crayon Pop) ((빠빠빠(크레용팝) )) - SeeU *Based on the Aeron (기초상애론) - SeeU *Be My Boy - SeeU *Bereta (베레타) - SeeU *Bling Bling★Brighten Every Days - SeeU *Bloody Umbrella (피투성이우산) - SeeU *Blue Forest Fairy (파란 숲의 요정) *Bonfire (모닥불) - SeeU *Boonong Robber (부농강도) - SeeU & SiU *Breathe - udaque remix - SeeU *Bullet - SeeU *Burn - SeeU *Burning Friday (불타는 금요일) - SeeU *Bye - SeeU C *C: DRIVE VOCALOID - SeeU *Caballa 1/2 - SeeU *Capital Punishment (사형) - SeeU *Cassiopeia - SeeU *Cat - SeeU *Catch the Real World (현실세계잡기) - SeeU *Chameleon Girls - SeeU *Chant for Lilichiyo (리리치요를 위한 성가) - SeeU *Cheer Up! - SeeU *Cherry, Jida (벚꽃, 지다) - SeeU *Christmas at 2GEO (2GEO시 크리스마스) - SeeU *Chou Cream Song (슈크림 송) - SeeU *CITY - SeeU *City of Sadness - SeeU *Clover (클로버) - SeeU *CloudLine - SeeU *Cobra - SeeU *Common Farewell Song of the Peninsula (반도의 흔한 이별노래) - SeeU *Confession of Love (恋の告白) *~Confusion~ (혼란) - SeeU *Congress (국회) - SeeU *CONNECTION ~두 세계 사이에서~ - SeeU *CU Tomorrow - SeeU *Creative Hymn (창작찬가) - SeeU *Crystal Dragon's Melody - SeeU D *Dancing Alone - SeeU *Dark Loneliness - SeeU *Dashed Pillow - SeeU *DayDream - SeeU *Day. Day! Day?+ SeeU *Dawn of the Empire (새벽의 제국) - SeeU *Ddararira - SeeU *Death Metal Heart Sutra - SeeU *Decadence Girl - SeeU *Delete - SeeU *Devil of Angel Ring (천사링의 악마) - SeeU *Diamond Venus - SeeU *Don't Be Afraid - SeeU *Don't Shake, You're Right (흔들리지마, 넌 괜찮아) - SeeU *Don't☆touch me!! (만지지☆마!!) - SeeU *Dotted Pillow (점선 베개) - SeeU *Double Longingness Personality (二重恋人格) - SeeU *Dreaming Flower Bud (몽상뢰) - SeeU *Dream Rain (꿈의 비) - SeeU *Dreamland - SeeU *Dual Love - SeeU E *Escape (도망) - SeeU *Every End of the Day (하루 끝) - SeeU *Eyes and Heart (눈도 마음) - SeeU F *Falling Flowers (낙화) - SeeU *Falling Rain - SeeU **Falling Rain - Fan video - SeeU *Find Love (사랑 찾기) - SeeU *For the Hatching Chick (알에서 깨어나는 병아리를 위해) - SeeU *For You - SeeU, Luo Tianyi *FTD (For the Death) - SeeU *from.SeeU - SeeU G *Garlic Song - SeeU & SiU *Getting a Confession (고백해볼까) - SeeU *Gemini Constellation (쌍둥이 성좌) - SeeU *Girl Playing the Flute - SeeU & Vora *Good Bye - SeeU *Good Bye, You of This Winter (안녕, 이 겨울의 너) - SeeU & SeeWoo *Go! 3 Moe - SeeU *Gory Umbrella (피투성이 우산) - SeeU *Gray City - SeeU *Grotesque Fairy Tale (괴기동화) - SeeU H *H.O.O - SeeU *HappyX2 Birthday - SeeU *Heart Beat Melody (두근두근 멜로디) - SeeU *Heart Break - SeeU *Heart Gift (마음선물) - SeeU *Heart Heart (마음 마음) - SeeU *Heaven Plaster (하늘나라 반창고) - SeeU *Hedgehog Stalker (고슴도치 스토커) - SeeU *He's Mine - SeeU ft. Oliver *Her - SeeU *Her Reversal (역전 그녀) - SeeU *Hide and Seek - SeeU *Hwan Fantasy Action (환상작용론) - SeeU *Hybrid City - SeeU I *Ice Witch (얼음마녀) - SeeU *I Want to Be a Star (스타가 되고 싶어) - SeeU *I=Delusion - SeeU *I=Fantasy (Rock version) - SeeU *I=Nightmare - SeeU *Icy Clouds - SeeU *Ilchon Interest (관심일촌) *I'll See U - SeeU *I'm The Ultimate Weapon (最終兵器ワタシ) - SeeU *If I Can (전할 수 있다면) - SeeU *I Hate You - SeeU *Illusion Girl - SeeU *Imagine Travel (상상여행) - SeeU *I've Found a Taechyeo (견출지 어태쳐) - SeeU *Individual Battle (각개전투) - SeeU *Innocent Love - SeeU *Into the Blue Sky (푸른 하늘 향해) - SeeU *In solitude to solitude - SeeU *INSTANT Gothic†Lolita - SeeU *I Only Speak Konglish - SeeU *Iron Maiden - SeeU J *Justice - SeeU K *Kakao Talk - SeeU *Kids in the City - SeeU & IA *Krazy Swing - SeeU L *Last Action Hero - SeeU *Last Girl of the World (세계에 홀로 남은 소녀) *Leave Me Alone (날 내버려 둬) - SeeU *Leaving Donna - SeeU *Lifeline - SeeU *Lightning Dream (몽상뢰) *Live With You (그대와 살아가) *lollol (롤롤) - SeeU *Love - SeeU *Love All (사랑 모두) - SeeU *Love and Death - SeeU *Love Kung (러브쿵) - SeeU *Love Me (사랑해죠) - SeeU *Loving You - SeeU *Loving U - SeeU *Luna Sea - SeeU M *MAGICALITY - SeeU *Married One (남의 일) - SeeU *Master (마스터) - SeeU *Mermaid Lady - SeeU *Me (내게) - SeeU *Midnight Drive - SeeU *Mini Tie Me (미니타이저) - SeeU *Mirror Couple - SeeU *Missed Call (부재중) - SeeU *Mother and Mackrel - SeeU *Mushroom Lizards Filled with Hopes and Dreams - SeeU *Mute - SeeU *My Song (completed) - SeeU *My Winter - SeeU N *Neko Neko Beat - SeeU *New Generation - SeeU *Nightingale ~you are born to be loved~ - SeeU *Nightmare (악몽) - SeeU *Night Pollution - SeeU *NightToNight - SeeU *Nox6 - SeeU *NOYB - SeeU *Nostalgia - SeeU O *One - SeeU *One More Time! - SeeU *Only my Dreamland (Korean ver) - SeeU **Only my Dreamland (Japanese ver) - SeeU *On You - SeeU *One Girl's Confession (어느 소녀의 고백) - SeeU *Opaque Human (불투명인간) - SeeU *Opera (오페하) - SeeU *Othello Feelings (감정 오셀로) - SeeU P *Pandora's Box (판도라의 상자) - SeeU *Panic! - SeeU *Paparoach (파파로치) - SeeU *Paradise - SeeU *Penance (참회) - SeeU *Pick Up the Phone Short Ver. (전화받아) - SeeU *Pistol - SeeU *Pleasant Life of Arrow Girl (화살표 소녀의 유쾌한 인생) - SeeU *Poem of a Thousand Years (천 년의 시) - SeeU **Poem of a Thousand Years (천 년의 시 Fan MV) - SeeU *Post-Action Theory (사후작용론) - SeeU *Port Night City (포트나이트시티) - SeeU *Purification - SeeU *Pure Love - SeeU *Pride (자존심) - SeeU Q R *Rainbow Sky (무지개 하늘) - SeeU *Rainy Day - SeeU *Reach Out - SeeU *Remember - SeeU *Repeated: One to Know (반복되는 한 알) - SeeU & SiU **Repeated: One to Know (반복하는 한 알) - SeeU **Repeated: One to Know (반복하는 한 알) - SiU *Rest (쉼표) - SeeU *Restart! - SeeU *Rising Star - SeeU *Russian Roulette - SeeU S *Sad Valentine's Day - SeeU *Say Goodbye (이별의 말) - SeeU *Science of Hypocrisy (위선의 과학 Fan MV) - SeeU *Second Girl of Dream - SeeU *Secret Heart - SeeU *Serenade *SeeU Authentic Bounce Song (본격 시유 튕기는 노래) - SeeU *SeeU is Studying (시유 공부하는 노래 ) - SeeU *SeeU Needs a Good Spanking (시유에게 맴매를) - SeeU *SeeU to ☆ the Maemme (시유에게☆ 맴매를) - SeeU *See U tomorrow - SeeU *See You Tomorrow - SeeU *Shadows, Baby Sleep (잘도 잔다) - SeeU *Shout Yourself (너를 소리쳐) - SeeU *Shover - SeeU *Side: S - SeeU *Singing Doll (노래인형) - SeeU *Singer Harp - SeeU *Silent Dream - SeeU *Simulation Takeover (인계 시뮬레이커) - SeeU *Sistema Recargado - SeeU *Sky Along the Way (하늘길 따라) - SeeU *Sky Flow - SeeU *Snow Days (눈 오는 날) - SeeU *Snowy Road...Heart (雪道... 心) - SeeU *Song of Night (밤의 노래) - SeeU *Song of the Sea (바다의 노래) - SeeU *Soft Persimmon Song (홍시송) - SeeU *Spectate - SeeU *Spooky Cookies - SeeU *Spread Your Arms (두 팔을 활짝펴고) - SeeU *Star (별) - SeeU *Starlight - SeeU *Stop By Ms. Lee's Cold Coffee (그만둬 미스리 커피가 식어가잖아) - SeeU *Strawberry (딸기) - SeeU *Sunset View From the Window (창가에서 보는 노을) - SeeU *Superday - SeeU T *Taboo (금기) - SeeU *Tear Sounds (눈물소리) - SeeU *Telling You (고백) - SeeU *The Blood of War and Death of the School (학교의 전쟁 그리고 죽음의 피) - SeeU, Siru & SiU *The Blue - SeeU *The Genuine, Song of Bouncing SeeU (본격 시유 튕기는 노래) - SeeU *The Girl of Dream - SeeU *The Lip Has Worst-Natured (その唇は性悪なり) - SeeU *The Song of Echo (뫼아리시가) - SeeU *The Song of Love (사랑의 노래) - SeeU *The Upcoming Summer Festival - SeeU *The Unnamed Song (이름없는 노래) - SeeU *The Wind Is (바람이 되어) - SeeU *This Beautiful, World of Lovely Duk (이 아름다운 미덕의 세계) - SeeU *THIS IS MY LAST VOICE - SeeU *Three Kinds Canyon (세종캐니언) *Timeless Eye (시간을 멈추는 아이) - SeeU *To Cheer You (너를 응원해) - SeeU *To See You - SeeU *Tomorrow - SeeU *Towards the Blue Sky (푸른 하늘 향해) - SeeU *Turbulentis Flamma - SeeU *Turn Back Halfway - SeeU U *Uninstall - SeeU V *Valentine Day of Chaos and Destruction (혼돈과 파괴의 발렌타인 데이) - SeeU W *Wakano the Busanloid - SeeU *Wang Nyang Days (왕냥Days) - SeeU & SiU *We Will Rule Next Summer! - SeeU & Megurine Luka *Weekend! - SeeU *When Apricot Flowers Bloom (매화꽃 필 적에) - SeeU *Where Are You (어디에 있나요) - SeeU *White Voices (하얀 목소리) - SeeU *Whispers for One Person - SeeU *Why - SeeU *Why Are Armpit Hairs Curly? - SeeU *Wings of Dreams - SeeU *Winter Air (겨울 공기) - SeeU *Winter of Fifteen (열다섯의 겨울 ) - SeeU *Witch's Walking (마녀의 산책) - SeeU X *Xmas of Chaos and Massive Destruction (혼돈과 파괴의 크리스마스) - SeeU Y *Ya Damcho (담초 야) *Yesterday and the Other Day (어제와는 너무나 다른오늘) - SeeU *You (あなた) *You&I - SeeU *You Spend (너를 보내며) - SeeU Z *Zinnia - SeeU Category:Songs featuring SeeU